Mi Bella traicion!
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: saben mi especialidad son songfics... asi que ya saben... bueno contiene personajes de El Señor De Los Anillos... pero tambien de Harry Potter .. esta basado en un fic de mi pequeña.. anhe.. espero que les guste y si tienen duditas pregunten.. besos


Los personajes NO son mios..solo soy una humilde escritora…. Oki

Bueno ya saben mi especialidad … songfics…. Jejej y este va dedicado… esta basado solo en la LETRA de la cancion de belinda "bella traicion" oki recomendación de la cancion no solo la letra

_ Dedicado especialmente a Anhe-chan….¡!!!es todo tuyo pequeña!!_

**Mi bella… traición**

Ya llevaba dos meses en esa cuidad, y habia visto de todo. Pero lo único que se le quedaba grabado por encima de todo eran esos ojos verde esmeralda. Un elfo. Un precioso elfo moreno, todo en el hermoso, su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su forma de hablar. Todo. Y no era de él.

Si, podía ser rey de la i _Ciudad Blanca /i _, pero eso no le erogaba de ser exmontaraz, y mucho menos de ser un mortal. Por que habia caído tan bajo, se habia ridiculizado enfrente de aquel hermoso ser rubio. Pero es que su mente se va a otro lado cuando lo tiene serca. Esos hermosos ojos azul cual mar sea, ese pelo rubio largo y sedoso que brilla bajo el sol, siempre tan perfecto. Pero el se derrite solo al verlo. Como podría ese ser tan magnifico dejarlo así de atontado en tan poco tiempo. Como le haría para cortejar a un príncipe.

Se dio cuenta que lo miraba constantemente, esos ojos gris cual tormenta. Si se notaba que traía a ese mago loco, peor loco por él. Le gustaba sentirse observado. Todo el tiempo por donde andaba se lo topaba y se enfrascaban en una conversación que duraba horas. A él le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba estar a solas con él. Si ver ese cabello rubio como el de su hermano, y su físico no era para envidiar, lo adulaba. Si los elfos tienen fuerza pero no una complextura fuerte. El mago lo tenia todo y el lo quería para si.

Un montaraz, y para el colmo un mortal. Pero como amaba ese fuerte mentón y esos ojos fuertes pero con ternura exquisita. Cuando hablaba con el, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida... le encantaba como se sonrojaba cuando estaba con el, si cuando le hacia un halago acerca de sus arreglos al gobierno… pero mas a su aspecto físico. Un rey sonrojándose eso era algo de verse, y principalmente si el sonrojo lo provocaba un elfo del bosque negro. Le gustaba que siempre fuera sincero con él, era único sentirse así con un rey. Pero él con un rey, bueno era el príncipe del bosque negro, pero él con el rey de los mortales, la esperanza nunca se iría.

Se rió al recordar esa mañana cuando el rey le pregunto si tenía a alguien en su corazón. Y él con su simple inocencia le habia dicho que si, un moreno gobernante. El rey se quedo congelado ante la respuesta. Su siguiente acción fue estirar el brazo y agarrar al elfo y acercarlo hacia si. Pero se equivoco de persona y agarro al pobre Faramir que estaba en ese lugar el momento que el rey estiro el brazo. El rey le dijo a la persona que habia acercado hacia si que le quería mucho y que si lo aceptaba le haría muy feliz. Pero reacciono al ver el pelo rojo y no rubio de su amado elfo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, y si lo corrigió diciendo que lo quería como un hermano. El elfo rubio solo sonrió, sabia que esa afirmación de que lo quería era para él, pero no quería ilusionar tanto al rey. Y se alejo con un leve saludo de cortesía dejando al rey y al sercenal. El primero solo vio esa silueta perfecta irse por el corredor y con un delicioso movimiento de caderas que dejo al rey babeando por el elfo.

Dos días después, estaban hablando el elfo moreno y el mago rubio, a la luz de las estrellas. Todo perfecto para una noche romántica. Después de estar hablando por horas, el mago rubio tomo todo el valor que tenía y se acerco más al elfo y vio que los ojos de este brillaban como si fueran unas estrellas más en el cielo negro. Sin pensarlo, acerco sus labios al los del elfo y lo beso. Tierno, lento, una pequeña invasora en la cavidad del elfo. El beso era único. Delicioso. Es lo único que esperaba de ese joven mago rubio. El cual se sorprendió al ver que el elfo respondía, desde el primer toque, gustoso al beso. _Una vida para estar juntos_, es la frase que cruzo sus cabezas en ese instante.

_Una vida para estar juntos._ Es lo que pensó el elfo rubio. Su hermano y el mago ya habían dado el paso que les faltaba para completar su relación. Pero él no, y si le gustaba filtrear con el mortal, pero él quería más, él quería sentir esos labios sobre los suyos devorándolos, que esas manos mortales, lo tocaran hasta que no supiera que día era. Pero el mortal le quería. _Claro_ mas de una ves se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba cuando le hablaba, pequeñas señales que hicieron que el elfo se diera cuanta de lo que el mortal sentía por él. Pero él que hacia, espiando a su hermano y ahora a su nueva pareja por el balcón de su cuarto, viendo como se daban felicidad en tan solo un simple abrazo, él no hacia nada pro su felicidad.

De repente, sacándolo de su entonación, se oyeron unos toques a su puerta. Él cedió el paso, pero se sorprendió al ver al rey sosteniendo un bello ramo de flores.

El rey camino a paso delicado hacia _su _elfo, unos momentos habia sacado valor para declararse a ese elfo rubio. Antes de entrar, y todavía en la sala del trono, pensó en la mejor forma de declararse, habia hasta preparado lo que iba a decir. Pero cuando entro al cuarto del elfo, este quedo sorprendido ante la bellaza que desprendía ese ser contra el negro de la noche. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue ir al lado de ese maravilloso ser, y acariciarle la mejilla con extrema ternura que nunca habia dado en su vida. Después sus dedos pasaron a sus labios, los cuales eran como seda contra sus ásperos dedos, lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. Mostrándole con este acto todo lo que lo amaba, y amaría si le permitía estar con él. Cuando se dio cuenta que su lengua estaba en medio de una batalla con otra. Supo que el elfo también lo quería con ese simple gesto. Esa fue la noche más feliz de su vida.

Lejos de ahí, el rey de los elfos del bosque negro, sabía que sus hijos no regresarían a sus brazos. Ellos en estos momentos tendrían un lugar en otros brazos de los cuales depender y cuidar, pero sobre todo dar amor y felicidad. Sonrió, era lo mejor para sus pequeños elfitos. Y pensándolo de alguna forma, en un futuro cercano seria abuelo.

**Fin**

Bueno este es mi regalote de cumpleaños para ANHE-CHAN

O pequeña te quiero mucho y gracias por ayudarme ya sabes este por ser mi padawan… y por supuesto mi amiga….

Besos

Review ….. los meresco… me mandaran … no se pero se que le va a gustar a mi padawan ANHE (riapi-chan) con eso me basta pero quiero saber su opinión

Att

sophie


End file.
